


With Great Power | Min Yoongi

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Oblivious Park Jimin, Spider-Man References, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: Peter Park. Gwen Stacy. Miles Morales. And Min Yoongi. They all have one big secret in common.Yoongi never thought he'd have to keep this big of a secret. Especially from his best friends. Will he be able to keep them out of his new dangerous world without losing them?





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of sweat, smoke, and alcohol mixed as Yoongi looked around the loud nightclub. He watched as bodies swayed to the beat of the music. He licked his lips as his mouth watered. He was parched just watching the people move. 

Yoongi gave a small polite smile to a couple girls who were flirting with him, but he could care less about them. Yoongi's eyes drifted over to the only person who mattered to him. 

Park Jimin. 

He watched as Jimin's hips moved with the beat. "It's never gonna happen dude." Hoseok, Yoongi's best friend said to him over the loud music. Yoongi turned to him and blushed. "I- what?" Yoongi said. Hoseok shook his head before he pointed over to Jimin. 

They both watched as a taller boy walked up behind Jimin and started to grind against him. Yoongi sighed out as he watched Jimin tilt his head to the side and close his eyes as the boy kissed and sucked on his neck. Yoongi sighed out and looked away. 

"We should go." Yoongi said. Hoseok pointed over to another tall boy across from them. He was leaning against the bar. He caught Hoseok's eye and smirked, a dimple appearing in his cheek. "You mind if I stay? That really tall, smoking hot, man wants to take me home-" "You're a minor-!" "Shh! Don't be the buzzkill you usually are. I want this, so bad. I want to get laid, it's been a minute-" Hoseok said, cutting the elder off. 

Yoongi sighed. "It's been a day, Hobi!" Hoseok waved him off. "Just-! Can you get home by yourself, hyung?" Yoongi sighed as he looked back over at Jimin and watched as the beautiful boy smiled up at the boy who had been attacking his neck. He watched as Jimin said something into his ear. The boy smirked before he pulled Jimin off the dance floor. Yoongi rolled his eyes as he turned to talk to Hoseok, but he was gone. 

Yoongi sighed as he watched Hoseok make out with the dimpled stranger. Yoongi rolled his eyes again before he walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Hoseok pulled away from him looked at Yoongi. "Hyung! This is Kim Namjoon." 

Yoongi's eyebrows raised as his eyes widened a bit. "The Kim Namjoon?" Yoongi asked. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows before he looked between Namjoon and Yoongi. "The?" He asked. Yoongi nodded. "His mother owns the biggest corporation in Seoul! You- h-his mother is a GENIUS!" Yoongi said. 

Namjoon chuckled a bit. "Well... hopefully we can talk about this over lunch someday." Yoongi blushed a bit, his eyes widening more. "You... you want to have lunch with me?" Yoongi asked. Namjoon chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." 

Hoseok sighed. "It's super adorable that you two are planning lunch dates and everything, but you're mine tonight." Hoseok said as he gently turned Namjoon's face towards him. Namjoon smirked and wrapped his arm around Hoseok's waist. "I'm definitely okay with that." Namjoon whispered before he smiled. Hoseok smiled back before he reconnected his lips with Namjoon's. 

Yoongi lightly cleared his throat. Hoseok moaned a bit as Namjoon groped his ass. "Hoseok." Yoongi said. Hoseok groaned as he pulled away from Namjoon, placing his hand on Namjoon's neck as he kissed on Hoseok's neck. "Yes, hyung?" Hoseok asked a bit annoyed. 

Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck. "Text me when you two leave, and if you have time when you get to wherever you're going... text me. Tomorrow morning-" Hoseok sighed and smiled. "Text you! I got it, hyung! Go, go... I'll be okay, text me when you get home." Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Alright, I’ll see you." 

Namjoon held his hand out to Yoongi. "It was really nice meeting you. I'll get your number from Hoseok and we'll have lunch sometime." Yoongi smiled and nodded before he shook Namjoon's hand. "That would be great! I'd love that! Thank you! I'll see you guys later." Yoongi said before he walked away. 

—

Jimin giggled. "Jungkookie... stop, let's just go back to your place, baby. This alleyway is disgusting." Jimin said as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side as the younger sucked on his neck. "I don't think I can wait that long... I want you right now, hyung." Jungkook whispered into his ear. 

Jimin swallowed back a moan as he entangled his fingers in the back of Jungkook's hair. Jimin sighed softly before he giggled again. "Baby... please? We can go all night if we go now." Jungkook pulled back and smirked. "Seriously?" Jimin bit his bottom lip and nodded. Jungkook kissed him a couple times. "Okay, I'll be back baby. I gotta go get my keys from my friend." Jungkook said before he walked down the ally and back into the club as Yoongi was walking out. 

Yoongi sighed out as he looked around and adjusted his coat. He watched as a small group of guys, who had been standing near the ally entrance, walked down it. Yoongi pulled his phone out to text his older brother, but he heard a muffled scream from down the alleyway. 

Yoongi looked around at the other people outside the club who hadn't noticed. Yoongi hesitated a bit before he got closer as he heard a cry for help. Yoongi wasn't quite sure what exactly made him want to be heroic in this moment, but he went with it. 

Yoongi ran down the alleyway. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Yoongi shouted at the men who had a hold on Jimin. Jimin looked over at Yoongi and shook his head before he flinched as one of the men groped him. 

"Get out of here kid. Go back, don't say a word and let us have our fun. He's just begging for it with the way he's looking right now? Am I right boys?" Yoongi's body trembled with fear and rage as the men all chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Get out of here." The leader said before he turned back and felt Jimin up. 

"Let go of me!" Jimin yelled before he spat into the man's face. The man laughed and grabbed Jimin's face. "You're gonna be fun to play with. Let's go, car’s at the opposite end of the ally." Yoongi looked around and found two beer bottles on the ground. He walked over to them and picked them up. "Hey!" Yoongi shouted again. The group of men stopped walking. The leader laughed before he turned back to Yoongi. "I thought I told you to fucking leave.” 

Yoongi gulped as he got closer. "Guess you want us to fuck you too. You're kinda sexy." He turned back to his friends. "What do you boys think? Two tonight?" Yoongi lifted the bottle up as he turned back to him. The man caught his wrist. "That wasn't so smart, kid." Yoongi's eyes widened as the man's fist came towards his stomach. 

Yoongi doubled over and fell to the ground. "One if you idiots come help me carry him." One of the men walked over to Yoongi. Jimin was left with the other two. Jimin looked at the one standing in front of him. "Wouldn't you rather me be into what you want? All you had to do was ask nicely." Jimin said seductively. 

The one holding him let him go. "Really?" Jimin nodded as he felt on his chest. "I'm kind of a slut... I'll take all the dick I can. Leave the boy and just take me. I'll do whatever you guys want." Jimin said. "Go tell the boss." The one who had been holding Jimin said to the other. Jimin smiled and touched both of their arms. "Let me." Jimin said before he strutted over to the other two men and Yoongi who they were trying to strip. 

Yoongi had locked himself into the fetal position as the men tried to pry his arms from around his knees. Jimin quickly picked up the broken glass bottle and stood in front of Yoongi. "You four better fucking leave before I kill all of you. I'm quick and light on my feet. I wouldn't test me. Only reason why I didn't beat your asses the moment you grabbed me was because I was distracted. Now. You fucktards have about forty seconds to leave before I drive this broken bottle into your jugulars." Jimin said calmly. "One... two... three-" 

Jimin watched as they all ran down the ally way. Jimin sighed out harshly before he dropped the bottle and turned to Yoongi. "Are you okay?! Can you get up?!" Jimin asked Yoongi as he gently turned the boy over. The last thing Yoongi remembered seeing was his crush's beautiful brown eyes filled with concern before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes.... another new story. I’ve been kinda m.i.a. For a while, I was busy moving back to Texas. I’ll be trying to update for all my unfinished stories. Been in a bit of a rut with them, but it’ll be fine! I’ve also been working on a one shot for forever and it’s almost done! Anyways, thank you for reading! ☺️💜💜💜


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Stay with me! Don't fall asleep!"

Yoongi slowly blinked a couple times before he opened his eyes and looked up at Jimin. He coughed a bit before he sat up and coughed harshly, coughing up some blood as he did. "Whoa, hey, do you need to go to the hospital?" Jimin asked him. 

Yoongi looked up at him and blushed. He winced before he coughed more. Jimin pulled Yoongi against his body and held him as he pulled his phone out. "Hold on, I'll get us some help." Jimin whispered. 

The side door to the club opened. Jimin looked back and scoffed before he hung up his phone. "Where the fuck were you?!" Jungkook ran over to him and gently grabbed his face. "Babe! What the fuck happened?! Did this guy try some shit with you?!" Jungkook asked as he started to become furious.

"No! He saved me! A group of guys came... Babe! We don't have time for me to discuss this here. I'll tell you at the hospital! We need to get him there now!" Jimin said. Yoongi sat up and shook his head. "No.... I'm fine." Yoongi said before he gulped. "I-I just need... a ride... home." Yoongi said as he tried to stand up. 

Jimin quickly support him. "Babe help me!" He said. Jungkook gently pushed Jimin away and scooped Yoongi up in his arms. He looked down at Yoongi as they walked to his car. "Doesn't this guy go to our school?" Jimin looked at Yoongi's face and sighed out. "I-I don't know. Let's just go." 

—

Yoongi grunted as Jimin and Jungkook helped him out of the car. "Babe, just tell me what the fuck happened!" Jungkook said as they walked Yoongi up to his front porch. "I will after we get him inside!" Jimin said before he took Yoongi's key from him and unlocked the front door. 

"Hey! I know I know, you told me not to wait up from you, but I had to hear what happened! You texted me about that boy... uh... Jimin right? Did you talk to him? Tell him how sweet you think his ass is?" Yoongi's elder brother, Junki asked. Yoongi groaned out of embarrassment as he felt Jungkook and Jimin's eyes on him. Yoongi cleared his throat. 

Junki turned around and saw his brother standing there all beat up with two other boys. "Shit! Yoongs, what happened?! Where is Hoseok?!" Junki asked as he got up and guided them to the couch. Yoongi sighed softly as he sat down on the couch and put his head back. 

Jimin looked at him and blushed a bit. Yoongi sighed out as he lifted his head and mean Jimin's embarrassed gaze. Yoongi turned completely red as he remembered what his brother had said. "Yoongi!" Junki shouted as he walked back from the kitchen and placed the ice pack over his eye. "Well?! Answer me!" 

Yoongi looked at his brother before he looked back at Jimin. "I um... hyung... this is Jungkook." He said as he gestured towards the taller. Yoongi took a deep breath as he licked eyes with Jimin. "And um... this.. uh-" Jimin smiled at Junki. "The one with the sweet ass, supposedly." Jimin said. 

Yoongi looked away and internally groaned. Junki blinked a couple times before he looked between Jimin and Yoongi as he realized. "SHIT! Yoongs- I-" Yoongi shook his head and sighed. "Jimin was getting attacked by four guys who were gonna kidnap him and rape him. I went to help but... they hit me and knocked me down..." Jimin sat down next to Yoongi and gently took his hand. "You did help. You saved me." 

Yoongi shook his head. "No, you saved us both." Yoongi whispered before he looked down at their hands and blushed. Jimin sighed softly. "Still... you did more than anyone else would of. If you hadn't of came, I'd be gone. So... thank you, very much, Yoongi." Yoongi looked up into his eyes and nodded. "N-no problem." Jimin looked up at Jungkook and smiled before he stood up. "We should get going." 

Jimin got up and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist as the younger wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad you're both safe. Thank you for helping my boyfriend, Yoongi." Jungkook said before he lead Jimin out of the house." Yoongi breathed out and groaned loudly before he punched his brother's arm. 

Junki laughed. "Ouch! Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't know he was with you!" Junki said before he laughed again. Yoongi shook his head and sighed out. "Just... help me into my bed." Yoongi said.

The next morning Yoongi sighed out as he laid in his bed. It was around twelve in the afternoon when he got a call. Yoongi reached over and answered it, putting it on speaker soon after. "Hello?" "Hyung! Are you okay?!" Yoongi sighed. "Junki! Damn it!" Yoongi sighed. "Yes, Hoseok. I'm fine. You still with the Kim Namjoon?" "Oh no. No no, I got the hell out of that gorgeous house." 

Yoongi slowly sat up and grunted as he did. "Sex was bad?" He asked as he leaned his head back on his headboard and sighed out. "No! Not at all! His cock is HUGE and it was amazing. It was just a one night stand though!" Hoseok said. Yoongi sighed again. "Did you give him my number?" "Mhm! Right before he shoved his big, yummy... amazing cock inside of my and destroyed my insides. God. I feel like a gutted fish." Yoongi closed his eyes in disgust. "Too far, Hobi." 

Yoongi's phone began to vibrate in his hand. "Hold on, I got another call." "Okay! Call me after! We'll go out and do some shopping! Love you! Later!" Yoongi sighed before he answered the other call. "Hello?" "Min Yoongi? Hello, this is Kim Namjoon-" Yoongi's eyes widened. "Holy shit." Namjoon chuckled. "I was just wondering if you could meet for that lunch date today." "YES! Yeah.. yes. Um... w-when?" 

Namjoon chuckled again. "Is thirty minutes okay? I'll text you the address." "Uhhh Yes! Yeah! Definitely! See you in a few!" Yoongi said before he quickly got out of his bed, instantly regretting it as he collapsed to his floor, holding his stomach. Yoongi groaned before he grabbed his phone and called Hoseok back. 

"Can I continue talking about my amazing night now?" Hoseok said after the second ring. Yoongi sighed out and slowly turned onto his back. "Can you come to my place? Please? I guess I'm in more pain than I realized." "On my way!" Hoseok said before he hung up. Yoongi sighed out. "He's gonna kill me." 

—

"Where are we going, hyung? I thought we were gonna go shopping. Oh! Oh my gosh! Was your brother home? I didn't get to say hi to my future husband." Hoseok said as he held onto Yoongi. They were currently walking towards the building Namjoon told Yoongi to meet him at unbeknownst to Hoseok. 

Yoongi sighed. "Hobi! Chill. And he wasn't home. Just walk." Yoongi said. Hoseok pouted and huffed out. He kept quiet as they approached a tall building. Hoseok was too busy shamelessly flirting with the door man to notice where he was. Yoongi had to drag the younger onto the elevator. He pressed the button to Namjoon's floor. 

The elevator opened up to a penthouse. Yoongi walked off followed by Hoseok. "This all looks strangely familiar." The younger said. Yoongi looked around until he jumped a bit as a man approached him and Hoseok. "Master Min Yoongi?" Yoongi nodded. The man looked Hoseok over. "Nice to see you again, Master Hoseok." He said. Yoongi watched as he furrowed his eyes as they followed the man out tot the big balcony. 

Hoseok instantly froze as he looked over the balcony. "Min Yoongi... I'm going to kill you." Hoseok said through gritted teeth before one of the doors opened. "Min Yoongi! ...Hobi, it's nice to see you again. Never though I would." Hoseok gulped before he and Yoongi turned to look at Namjoon. Namjoon gave them a brilliant smile before he gestured to the seats. "So! Let's eat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok continued to glare at Yoongi as they all sat down at the table that was peppered with various delicious foods. Yoongi looked around, avoiding his best friend's gaze. Namjoon walked back out and smiled at them. "Sorry, I had a quick business call." Namjoon said before he walked over and sat across from Hoseok. 

Hoseok sighed out before he turned to Namjoon. "Well, since I did end up seeing you again.... thank you for last night. It was fun-" Yoongi groaned. "Oh, Hobi! Now? Seriously? I don't-" Hoseok held his hand up to the elder as he continued. "It was fun... a lot of fun. I'd say maybe too much fun, especially when you did that one move... Jesus, that was soul shaking. Anyways, I'd say it was too much fun but there's no such thing a too much fun." 

Namjoon smirked and chuckled as he sat back and listened to Hoseok. Yoongi groaned again and lightly hit his head against the table. "Just, thank you. Appreciate my gratitude, it doesn't come often. I hardly ever see my one night stands again. Feel special." Hoseok said before he took a sip of his mimosa. Yoongi watched him before he turned to Namjoon. "Does that have alcohol in it?" Yoongi asked. 

Namjoon slowly peeled his eyes from Hoseok and looked at Yoongi. "Uh yes, why? Can he-" "No! He's a minor!" Yoongi exclaimed. Hoseok's eyes widened before he glared at Yoongi. "Hyung!" Yoongi shrugged before he crossed his arms over his chest. Hoseok looked over at Namjoon who winked at him. "I know, Yoongi. I've done my research." Hoseok and Yoongi both furrowed their eyebrows. "Your research?" Yoongi asked. Hoseok gasped. "You stalked us?! Oh my god! Hyung! He's my fourth stalker!" Hoseok whispered to Yoongi. 

Namjoon stood up and took the folder his butler was holding. "Let's see, you both attend SSFGY High school, Seoul's School For Gifted Youth. You both attend for their science program, correct?" Yoongi and Hoseok both nodded. Namjoon closed the folder and smiled as he walked back to his seat and sat down. "My mother's company is looking for two high school students to work for the technology department. Computer sciences and such. Hobi, I understand that you're more into chemistry, but I'm sure you understand how big this offer is." 

Hoseok crossed one of his legs over the other and studied Namjoon. "Will you be there with us?" Namjoon shrugged a bit. "Most likely. I do focus more on the business end of my mother's company, but I come in and do what I can." Hoseok sighed. "Damn, I don't mix my business with my pleasure." 

Namjoon sighed out. "Alright, then there's only one spot available." Hoseok raised his eyebrows. "I was joking! This is like a huge opportunity!" Namjoon sighed and shrugged. "Sorry. Like I said, one spot. I'll let you two talk it out." Namjoon said before he got up and walked inside. Hoseok scoffed. "What a fucking dick!" Yoongi sighed. "Hobi! Why would you do that! I really wanted this job!" Hoseok scoffed again. "So did I!" 

Yoongi groaned and sat back. "Way to fucking go!" Hoseok rolled his eyes before he sat back and thought. After a couple minutes of silence, Hoseok sighed. "Hyung?" Yoongi looked over at him. Hoseok smiled. "It's your field, you deserve it. I'm not even into tech really." Yoongi's eyes widened. "Really?! You mean it?!" Hoseok nodded before he smiled brightly as Yoongi jumped onto his lap and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" 

Hoseok chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Hoseok grumbled with a smile on his face. Yoongi moved back to his seat as Namjoon walked out and smiled. "Well, have you two decided?" Yoongi and Hoseok nodded. "He's going to take it." Hoseok said as he gestured towards Yoongi. Namjoon smiled brightly. "Perfect!" He looked over at Hoseok as he got a bit closer to him. "Guess you don't have to worry about mixing your business with your pleasure now, right?" 

Hoseok blushed at Namjoon's flirtatious tone. He gently played with a strand of his hair as he locked his eyes with the elder. "No... I guess I don't, Mr. Kim." Hoseok said seductively. Namjoon licked his lips as he keep his eyes glued to Hoseok's. He smiled a bit before he turned to Yoongi. "Mr. Min, could you come with me so we can get those consent papers for your guardian?" Yoongi nodded before he got up and followed Namjoon inside. 

—

The elder lead him to a nice in-home office. Yoongi sat down in the chair opposite of Namjoon's as the elder sat down and rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry to say this, don't get me wrong... I really do want you to come work for my mother's company, but I also asked you over for selfish reasons." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. 

Namjoon chuckled a bit before he shook his head. "It's just... ever since last night, I could not get Hoseok out of my head. He's beautiful and amazing... incredible. And underneath the sheets... wow." Yoongi blinked a couple times before he threw his hands up. "You're using me, it's cool, I get it!" Namjoon chuckled. "You're the top student within your class, yes?" Yoongi sighed. "Second... some other kid beat me this year." Yoongi grumbled. 

Namjoon smiled. "Well as I also understand, you went through a really tough time this past year. So I get why your grades slipped." Yoongi looked away and nodded. "Guess you know everything, huh?" Yoongi asked in a small voice. Namjoon nodded. "Yeah... well I think if your brother lets you do this, he can quit his second and third jobs." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "How come?" Yoongi asked. 

Namjoon smiled before he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down before he turned it over and slid it towards Yoongi. Yoongi looked up at Namjoon before he picked the paper up and flipped it over. Yoongi's eyes widened. "I... Sir, you don't have to pay me this much." Yoongi said as he shook his head and slid the paper back to him. Namjoon smiled. "You'd be making more if you were an actual employee. I see a lot of potential in you, Yoongi. I really hope you consider my offer. I'll be at your school for the job fair next week, you can give me your decision then." 

Yoongi smiled and nodded before he took the consent papers from Namjoon and stood up. "Thank you so much, Mr. Kim!" Yoongi said as he shook his hand. Namjoon smiled back. "Oh and don't worry about Hobi, he still has his spot if he wants it. We do have a chem lab. Or he can do the same program as you. I'll talk to him about it." Namjoon said as he lead Yoongi out of his office and back out to Hoseok. 

—

Hoseok brushed his hands off as they walked out. He looked over at Namjoon and watched as the elder put his hands in his pockets and smirked. Yoongi smiled at Hoseok. "You ready to go blow all your money?" Yoongi asked. Hoseok smiled and stood up. "Absolutely!" Yoongi turned to Namjoon and smiled at him before he shook his hand again. "Thank you, so much, Mr. Kim! I'll see you next week!" Yoongi said. Namjoon smiled and nodded before he pulled his hand away. "See you next week, Mr. Min." Yoongi looked at Hoseok before he walked back inside. 

Hoseok licked his lips as he tilted his head up a bit to look at Namjoon. "When can I see you again?" Namjoon asked as he looked down at Hoseok's lips. Hoseok chuckled and shook his head. "I've never done the same person twice." Namjoon gently ran his finger across Hoseok's jawline and gripped his chin. "Maybe you should change that." Namjoon whispered. 

Hoseok smiled as Namjoon leaned down. "Maybe someday." Hoseok whispered back before he moved back and started walking inside. "Goodbye, hyung! Have a nice life!" Hoseok said. Namjoon smirked as he watched him through the glass window. He watched as Hoseok wrapped his arm around Yoongi's and walked out with him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday, that meant school. Normally, Yoongi felt indifferent about school, but today he was dreading it. He was dreading having to see Park Jimin make out with his boyfriend. Yoongi sighed before he got up and got ready. His brother was downstairs making breakfast with his shirt off. Yoongi sighed. "Hyung, why the hell are you making breakfast with no shirt on?" Junki shrugged and smiled. "I felt like it. How was your weekend?" 

Yoongi watched as his brother set a plate of pancakes down in front of him. Yoongi sighed. "Fine... well actually... I got a super awesome offer from Kim Namjoon." Junki stopped before he turned to Yoongi and raised his eyebrows. "Kim Namjoon? Like... Kim Mikyong's son?" Yoongi looked at his brother in shock. "You know who she is?!" Junki chuckled. "Of course! All her magazine clippings and news articles are all over your room." Yoongi nodded. "She's awesome!" 

Junki nodded back. "Alright, hurry up and eat." Yoongi was shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth when their front door opened. "Mi familia!!! Where are you?!" Hoseok sang before he skipped into the kitchen. Junki and Yoongi both looked over at him. Hoseok raised an eyebrow as he stopped and stared at Junki. Yoongi chuckled. "I think you broke him." Yoongi said to his brother. Junki shook his head as he chuckled. "Have you eaten yet, Hobi?" Junki asked. 

Hoseok smiled and shook his head. "No! I'm trying to watch my figure!" He said before he walked over and sat across from Yoongi. Junki sighed and set a plate down in front of Hoseok. He got close and whispered into his ear before he smiled and looked at Yoongi. Hoseok turned red and quickly began to eat. "I gotta go to work, I'll see you two later." Junki said. Yoongi looked over at his brother. "Hyung wait! Earlier we were talking about Kim Namjoon!" 

Hoseok blushed more and rolled his eyes. Junki stood behind Hoseok, resting his chin on the younger's head. "What about him?" Junki asked. Yoongi smiled brightly. "He asked me to join this program or whatever at his mother's company! He chose me!!! Please?! Hyung, you could quit two of your jobs! I'd be getting paid! Please hyung?! It's a great opportunity!" Junki sighed out and stood next to Hoseok. "I don't know, Yoongs." 

Hoseok turned to Junki. "As Yoongi's best friend, and as someone who was also offered the same AMAZING position, AND as your future husband-" Junki chuckled. "Future husband?" Hoseok nodded. "Yes. Anyways, I think we should let him do it. It would be a weight off your shoulders, college credit for him and I think they'll even pay for his college education. He might even have a secured job there after college!" Hoseok said. Junki looked at Hoseok. "You'll be there too?" 

Hoseok bit his bottom lip and gently felt on Junki's arm. "I'll be wherever you want me to be, baby." Hoseok said seductively. Junki laughed a bit nervously and moved away. "Alright, you can do it as long as Hobi does." Yoongi smiled brightly. "Really?!" Junki chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." Yoongi jumped up and hugged his brother before he ran to his room to grab the consent form. He handed it and a pen to his brother after he had ran back downstairs. 

Junki signed it and set the pen down. "If it starts affecting school, you're done. Understand?" Yoongi nodded before he hugged his brother again. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!!" Yoongi said. Junki laughed and patted his back. "You're welcome. Now hurry up and finish eating, both of you. You don't have that much time.” Junki said before he walked upstairs. Yoongi smiled brightly as he looked at his best friend. Hoseok smiled back before he stood up. "You're so screwed." 

Yoongi frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. Hoseok sighed. "I'm not going to be working there like we told your brother!" Hoseok whispered. Yoongi groaned. "Shit... maybe we can beg Namjoon for your spot back!" Hoseok laughed. "I only beg for one thing, Yoongi." Yoongi sighed. "Shhh. I don't want to hear it." He said as he grabbed his backpack. 

Hoseok smirked before he grabbed his own and followed Yoongi out of his house. "Dick." Hoseok said. Yoongi groaned. "Ugh! Hoseok!" Hoseok laughed as he wrapped his arms around Yoongi's arm as they walked to school. "You love me, hyung!"

—

Yoongi sighed as he shut his locker. Hoseok was standing next to him, leaning against the lockers as he watched someone down a couple of lockers from Yoongi. "Hyung?" "Hmm?" Yoongi asked as he put his backpack back on. Hoseok licked his lips as he eyed a tall boy who was changing his books. "Do you think Kim Taehyung would let me suck his cock if I paid him?" Yoongi followed Hoseok's gaze before he rolled his eyes. "Ask him. But why him?" Yoongi asked. 

Hoseok raised his eyebrows before he scoffed. "God, you're so blinded by Park Jimin, that you can't see how fucking hot Kim Taehyung is. He is... absolutely gorgeous. And I heard a rumor that he has a big fucking dick. And he's smart as fuck which makes him even hotter... kind of like Namjoon..." Yoongi sighed. "I know he’s smart." Yoongi said. Hoseok smiled at him. "He's just better at testing than you since you stopped taking your medicine! It's okay hyung! You're still smarter." 

Yoongi sighed. "Whatever..." Hoseok turned back to Taehyung and smiled. "Well this should put a smile on your face!" Hoseok said. Yoongi looked again and blushed as he watched Jimin smile at something Taehyung said to him. "He looks amazing..." Yoongi whispered. Hoseok rolled his eyes and shook his head. The first bell rang. Yoongi and Hoseok watched as Taehyung and Jimin both walked towards them. 

"Say something." Hoseok whispered. Yoongi blushed more. "No way!" He whispered back. Hoseok sighed. "Come on!" Yoongi gulped before he looked back at Jimin. He was about to say hello to him, but someone shouted Jimin's name from down the hall. Yoongi watched as Jungkook jogged over to him and smiled. "Hey baby." He said to Jimin. Yoongi frowned and sighed out. Jimin smiled as he, Jungkook, and Taehyung stopped in front of Yoongi and Hoseok. 

Hoseok turned a looked at Yoongi as Jimin and Jungkook began to kiss each other like they hadn't seen each other in a while. Yoongi looked away before he left. Hoseok and Taehyung both watched him. Hoseok pouted. "Maybe chemistry will cheer him up." Hoseok said to himself, not knowing that Taehyung had heard him.

—

Yoongi sighed as he sat in chemistry class and half listened to what his teacher was saying. A couple minutes past. Yoongi was busy looking out the window when someone approached him. "Yoongi?" Yoongi turned and sighed as he looked at Taehyung. "What?" Taehyung sat next to him and scooted close. “What happened to your face?” Yoongi sighed out and leaned away from him a bit. "God. What do you want, Taehyung?" Yoongi asked out of annoyance. Taehyung looked around before he spoke lowly. "I'm failing." 

Yoongi looked around before he moved back into the position he was in before. "What?" Yoongi asked. His shoulder and knee brushed up against Taehyung's as he leaned in closer. Taehyung blushed a bit and sighed. "I said that I am failing... this class and I need your help." Yoongi scoffed. "Me? You need my help?" Taehyung nodded his head. Yoongi looked over at him and sighed. Taehyung smiled. "You're the smartest person I know, Yoongi. Please?" Taehyung asked as he gently touched Yoongi's arm. 

Yoongi licked his lips and pushed his hair back. Taehyung blushed more as he watched him. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine, I'll help you if you stop staring at me like that." Taehyung's eyes widened. "I-I wasn't-" Yoongi sighed. "Whatever." He said before he got up and put his backpack on as the bell rang. Yoongi took Taehyung's pen and notebook from him and wrote down his number. "Text me and we'll set it up." 

Yoongi looked into Taehyung's eyes and smirked. "I can't believe THE Kim Taehyung needs my help. I'm not sure this day will get any better." Yoongi said before he looked Taehyung over. "I'll talk to you later." He grumbled. Taehyung nodded and watched as Yoongi walked away before he got up and grabbed his things. "Oh, Taehyung! I just wanted to give you your last test back." The teacher said. 

Taehyung smiled and took it. "I expected nothing less from my brightest student!" She said as she handed him his test. Taehyung looked down at the bold red '100%' on it. "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow!" Taehyung said before he stuffed his test in his backpack and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as he walked into the boys' restroom. "Hobi?" He called out hesitatingly. One of the bathroom stalls flew open. "Hyung... I can't do it." Hoseok said with a pout. Yoongi sighed and watched as his best friend sighed dramatically and walked over to him. "You have to ask him for that position! Please?! I really really want this... I-I need it, Hobi... after everything last year..." 

Hoseok sighed. "Shit... ugh! Now, I feel like shit!" Hoseok said. "Fine. Let's go!" Hoseok said as he grabbed Yoongi's hand and walked with him to the gymnasium. They looked around at the busy job fair. "You see him?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi shook his head as he looked around. He spotted Taehyung at one of the booths. He was smiling as he took a flyer and nodded his head. 

A man in a black suit approached him as he started to walk away from the booth. They spoke for a moment before Taehyung followed him. Yoongi pulled Hoseok behind him as he followed them. They arrived at the biggest booth where Hoseok and Yoongi saw Namjoon sitting and talking to some of their schoolmates. Yoongi sighed. "There's no way we'll get to him before this thing is over. There's too many people." 

Hoseok sighed before he intertwined their fingers and pushed through the sea of people. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Hoseok said. Namjoon smirked as he heard him. He smirked more at they both stood in front of him. "Hobi! Yoongi! It's nice to see you guys!" Yoongi smiled before he got his consent forms out of his backpack. "I can do it, Mr. Kim! My brother signed them this morning... but... he said I can only do it if you let Hoseok do it too." 

Namjoon looked over at Hoseok. "Well... I think I can let him... if he does something for me." Hoseok blushed before he looked around. "Namjoon!" Hoseok whispered through gritted teeth. Namjoon smirked. "Hoseok, you just bring your consent forms tomorrow, okay?" Hoseok sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just wait here. I'll have my mom sign them now." Hoseok said as he took the papers and walked away. 

Namjoon smiled at Yoongi. Yoongi smiled before he got his papers out and handed them to Namjoon. "Well, I look forward to working with you!" Yoongi smiled. "So, will any of these other kids be able to do the program. Namjoon nodded. "Yes, well... there's only three of you joining us and I hand picked you all." Yoongi nodded. "Whose the third?" Namjoon looked at the boy who had just walked up next to Yoongi. 

Yoongi looked over and up at his side profile. He sighed. Taehyung looked over at him and blushed a bit. Yoongi pointed at him. "Mr. Kim, I don't know if you know this, but I have to tutor him." Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "Really? Because I was told that he's the top of your class now." Yoongi shrugged. "Guess he failed last week's test." Namjoon smiled. "It's just one test Yoongi. I'm sure Mr. Kim will do great! Right?" Taehyung nodded and bowed. "Thank you for this opportunity sir, I won't let you down." 

Yoongi scoffed and shook his head. Namjoon chuckled. "I'm sure you two will be close by the end of the day tomorrow!" Hoseok walked back over and slammed down the consent forms. "There!" Hoseok wrapped his arms around one of Yoongi's. "Mr. Kim, Yoongi-hyung and I will see you tomorrow!" Namjoon licked his lips and smirked. "I look forward to it, Mr. Jung." Hoseok blushed at Namjoon's sexual undertone before he smiled again and pulled Yoongi away. "That man is gonna be the death of me." Hoseok muttered as they walked out of the gymnasium.

—

It was currently three twenty, Tuesday afternoon. Yoongi and Hoseok were seated on the subway going to the Kim Laboratories in downtown Seoul. Yoongi scoffed as he looked over at Taehyung who was seated by himself a couple rows ahead. Hoseok was checking himself out in a compacted mirror he had brought. "I'm gonna ask him." Hoseok said as he closed it and looked at Taehyung. 

Yoongi shook his head. "Kim Namjoon WANTS you! You do know that right?" Hoseok nodded. "Yes, I am aware and I would so let him fuck me again, if I got amnesia or something." Yoongi looked at him. "Hobi! Stop being an idiot and date the guy! I know you like him!" Hoseok groaned. "No! I don't! So leave it! Besides, he's my boss now, so I can't." Hoseok said with a shrug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some dick to chase after." Hoseok said before he got up and walked over to Taehyung. 

Yoongi sighed as he watched them before he looked out the window. "Yoongi?" Someone said. Yoongi looked over and blushed. He scooted closer to the window. "J-Jimin, Hey! Hi.. um what are you doing here?" Jimin smiled before he sat down next to Yoongi. "I got into the program at Kim Labs." Yoongi nodded and looked away. 

"I'm not really surprised you got in though, you're the smartest person in our school." Jimin said. Yoongi sighed. "I was." Jimin pouted a bit as Yoongi looked back at him. "It's not your fault... I'm so sorry about your parents." Jimin said softly as he set his hand on Yoongi's thigh. Yoongi turned red and gulped before he nodded. "T-Thank you, Jimin." Jimin smiled before he gave his thigh a light squeeze. 

"So, your face looks like it's healing up well." Jimin said as he gently took Yoongi's chin in his hand and turned his head as he inspected the bruises. Yoongi felt like he was going to die. "Uhh..." Jimin smiled before he hugged Yoongi. "Thank you, again. If there's ever anything you need, just let me know, okay?" Jimin said softly. Yoongi nodded as he hugged Jimin back tightly. 

Jimin pulled away and blushed a bit. "Yoongi?" Yoongi looked down at Jimin's beautiful lips. "Yes, Jimin?" Yoongi asked as his heart pounded against his chest. Jimin looked down at his hands . "Was... was your brother telling the truth?" Jimin asked. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Jimin blushed more as he looked up at Yoongi. "Your brother... was he telling the truth when he said that you think my ass is sweet?" 

Yoongi turned completely red. "I-I um.. HAHA! You-you remember that, huh?" Jimin nodded and looked down at his hands. "Um... yes. Yes, you have a very... very nice ass... and face! Body? You.... all of you... is.... hot. As fuck." Yoongi said before his eyes widened and he turned an even darker shade of red. Jimin blushed more and raised his eyebrows. "You really mean that?" He asked softly. 

Yoongi stared at him and blinked a couple times. "Pfft. Yes. But like so is... Taehyung. He is also hot.... as fuck. Have you seen his jawline? And he also has a sweet ass, it’s huge. You two are the hottest guys at our school.... so... I am not the only one who thinks that! Hoseok is asking Taehyung right now if he can suck his cock some time! Because Taehyung is hot." 

Jimin smiled. “Uh... well... that's good to know! I mean that you also think Taehyung is hot. I thought you hated him. Well... I just wanted to thank you again. I'll see you in a bit." Jimin said before he smiled and stood up. He waved a bit as he walked down to Taehyung and Hoseok. 

Yoongi sunk down in his seat and groaned. "Fucking idiot!" He said to himself. Hoseok sat back down next to him. "He said maybe someday if the person he likes turns him down." Hoseok said. He looked over at Yoongi. "What's wrong?" Yoongi groaned again before he told Hoseok what had happened with Jimin. 

Taehyung stared at his best friend after he had finished talking. "He really said that?! About me too?!" Taehyung asked. Jimin smiled and nodded. "I told you! Just ask him out, he's cute!" Taehyung looked back at Yoongi who met his eyes and blushed before he looked away. Taehyung turned back to Jimin. "But he said you were hot too." 

Jimin waved him off. "So? He also said you! Besides, I have a boyfriend." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I know. That's why I asked you to apply for this with me. I never get to see you outside of school anymore! You two are always at his house fucking." Jimin blushed. "He's really really good in bed! Sue me. I'm sure once you and Yoongi start dating, You and him will be fucking just as much! Since supposedly, he has a big dick." 

Taehyung looked back at Yoongi to make sure he hadn't heard their conversation. He was busy talking to Hoseok. "Hyung! Keep your voice down! And he does! I saw it in gym class once!" Jimin chuckled. "You're so in love with him, it's adorable!" Taehyung sighed. "It's driving me crazy... I lied to him about needing tutoring!" Jimin gasped. "Taehyung! Did he fall for it?" 

The younger nodded and smiled. Jimin smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're so adorable!" Taehyung sighed as the train stopped and Jimin kept teasing him. "Aish! Hyung! Stop it. Let's go, we have work to do." Taehyung said as he stood up and he, Jimin, Hoseok, and Yoongi all got off and walked up to the big building.


	6. Chapter 6

Taehyung and Jimin followed behind Hoseok and Yoongi. Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he watched Yoongi. "Hyung? Have you ever just wanted someone so bad that you did something similar to what I did with you-know-who?" Jimin chuckled. "No, Jungkook stalked me." 

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. "He stalked you?!" Jimin giggled and nodded. “I finally gave in when he cornered me after school one day." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "Hyung... are you okay? Like honestly? You're happy with Jungkook?" 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before he laughed. "Yes! Of course! I know how that came across, he didn't force me into anything. I thought it was cute that he followed me around like a little puppy, then hunted me down like lion. It was kinda hot. Just doesn't sound good when I retell it." Taehyung chuckled. "Okay, as long as you're absolutely content!" Taehyung said. Jimin smiled and gave him a side hug. "Thanks, Tae! Now, let's work on getting Min Yoongi for you!" Jimin said. 

Yoongi sighed as he watched the ground and listened to Hoseok as he rambled on. "I kinda wanna find out who this person is that Taehyung likes so he can hurry and ask!" Yoongi looked up at his best friend. "You want the guy to get rejected?" Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Duh, I wanna suck his dick!" 

Yoongi shook his head. "That's kind of mean, Hobi. I strongly dislike the guy and I don't even want that for him. I hope the person he likes, likes him back and keeps him distracted enough for me to beat him." Hoseok scoffed. "You are no different than I." Yoongi shrugged. "He'd still be happy with his person!" Hoseok gave Yoongi a look of fake offense. "And he would be happy with my blow job skills?! Which, by the way... kinda wanna work some new skills out... could I practice on you?" 

Yoongi stared at Hoseok before the younger began to laugh. "God! You should see your face! I'll ask Taehyung." Yoongi shook his head before he opened the door for Hoseok and Jimin. Taehyung was about to walk in, but Yoongi stepped in front of him. Jimin and Hoseok watched them with furrowed eyebrows. 

Yoongi glared at Taehyung. "I need to speak to you privately." Taehyung blushed and looked at Jimin before he stepped back. Yoongi shut the door and pulled Taehyung away from the doorway. Jimin looked over at Hoseok after he had gasped then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Jimin asked. 

Hoseok wiped away his tears. "Ahh god... TAEHYUNG LIKES YOONGI?! Hahahahaha!" Jimin sighed and walked over to him. "Why is that so funny?" Hoseok shook his head as he continued to laugh before he stood up straight and groaned as Namjoon approached them. "Hobi, Jimin! Where's Taehyung and Yoongi?

—

"Do you actually need help with chemistry?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung nodded. "Yes, hyung! I promise! I can do it Monday after school." Yoongi nodded. "Alright. Just come to my place, my brother won't be home." Yoongi said before he walked into the building. Taehyung smiled before he followed him in. Yoongi looked over at Jimin who was watching them. 

Yoongi blushed as Jimin smiled at him. Hoseok walked over to him with a big smile on his face. "What?" Yoongi asked. Hoseok chuckled. "Wait." Namjoon glanced back at Hoseok before he lead the four of them on the tour of the lab. Hoseok made sure they were a couple steps behind Taehyung and Jimin. 

"Taehyung likes you." Hoseok said. Yoongi scoffed. "Whatever." Hoseok smacked him on the back of his head. "Take the fucking hate goggles off and look!" Yoongi sighed before he watched Taehyung. "How will I know?" Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Go talk to him!" 

Hoseok caught up to Jimin and Taehyung before he started a conversation with Jimin and pulled him away from Taehyung. Yoongi sighed and walked next to Taehyung. He looked over at him and rolled his eyes before he paid attention to Namjoon who was introducing their advisor. 

Namjoon walked up behind Yoongi and Taehyung and tapped on their shoulders as the advisor spoke to them. They both turned to him. "Could you two come with me?" He asked. They both nodded before they followed Namjoon to the elevators. They went all the way up to the top floor. They walked down a hallway and stopped in front of two big doors. 

Namjoon turned to them and smiled. "This is my personal lab. And I have been working on something extraordinary for the past couple of years. And I need your fresh younger minds to help me with it." Namjoon said before he opened the doors. It was dimly lit except for a bright light over a white glass table. Namjoon set Taehyung on the opposite side of Yoongi before he walked away for a bit. 

Taehyung looked up at Yoongi and blushed as the elder looked him over and licked his lips. Taehyung gently rubbed his arm as he looked around. Yoongi internally scoffed before he leaned forward. "Taehyung?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung looked at him. "Yes, hyung?" Yoongi looked into his eyes. Yoongi sighed and looked away. "Never mind." Taehyung pouted. "Okay." 

Yoongi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So... you um... are you excited to do this?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi shrugged and sighed. "We don't have to talk, Taehyung." Taehyung pouted and looked away. Namjoon walked back in with a steel box and set it down in front of the two teenagers. He gently opened it revealing a metal ball. 

"What is it?" Yoongi asked. Namjoon smiled before he tapped on the ball. It started to move and turn into a pretty decent size metal tarantula. Taehyung moved back a bit. "You made an artificial spider?" Taehyung asked. "Why would anyone do that?! Besides, don’t they make these already?" Namjoon chuckled. "This one is special." 

Taehyung looked at him. "I don't do well around spiders... even mechanical ones." Taehyung said as he walked around and stood behind Yoongi. Namjoon took Taehyung's spot. Yoongi watched as it moved around. "What's so special about it?" Yoongi asked. Namjoon smiled. "Once I'm done with it, it'll be able to do a bunch of things! But it keeps malfunctioning." Namjoon said. 

Yoongi put his hand out and tried to let it crawl onto his hand. Namjoon sighed. "I can't for some reason figure out why. But while you are both here, we can work on it together! Anyways I should get you both back." Namjoon said before he showed them the door. Yoongi watched as Taehyung and Namjoon left. 

Yoongi gently picked up the spider and inspected it. Yoongi dropped it as it started to shake. "Shit!" He said before he tried to touch it on the same spot Namjoon had, but it bit him. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as he held his hand. "What the hell?" Yoongi said as he watched it form back into a ball. Taehyung popped his head in. "Hyung? Are you okay?" Yoongi looked at him and nodded before he walked over to Taehyung. "Yeah... I'm fine." He said before he and Taehyung left.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Yoongi tossed and turn in his bed, sweat covered his body. Yoongi groaned as he woke up and doubled over. He curled up on his floor and tried to sleep it off. 

The next morning, Junki smiled as he opened the front door. Hoseok smiled brightly. "FH! That stands for Future husband if you didn't know. How are you this morning?" Hoseok asked as he walked in and checked Junki out. The elder laughed. "Goodbye, Hoseok. He's upstairs in his room, I haven't seen him all morning." Junki said before he left. 

Hoseok sighed out before he bound the stairs and gently knocked on Yoongi's door. "Hyungie?!" There was no response. Hoseok pouted before he walked in. "Yoongi-hyung!" Yoongi groaned from the floor. "I'm sorry, Hobi... I didn't feel good last night." Yoongi said before he sat up. Hoseok sighed before he walked over to Yoongi's closet and started to pick out an outfit for him. 

Yoongi stood up and stretched a bit. Hoseok sighed before he turned around and looked at him. "Holy shit!" Yoongi looked around. "What?!" Hoseok blinked a couple times. "You were hiding abs from me?! And your arms! Stop wearing baggy clothes!" Yoongi looked down at his stomach before he quickly moved in front of his mirror. "But I... but..." Yoongi poked his arms before he quickly stripped. "I can't go to school!" Yoongi said. 

Hoseok stood there with a reddened face as he watched Yoongi get dressed. Yoongi looked over at Hoseok. "I um.. you go to school. I have something to do." Hoseok scoffed. "Oh hell no! I am not going to that death trap by myself! Also... hyung?" Yoongi looked at him. "What?" Hoseok bit his bottom lip before he walked up to the elder and rubbed his arm. "Remember yesterday when I joked about practicing on you?" 

Yoongi sighed. "Hobi, I don't have time for this!" Hoseok sighed out before he wrapped his arms around Yoongi's. "I'm not gonna just let you run off to wherever without me! Especially after what happened with Jimin in the alleyway behind the club. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Hoseok said sternly. 

Yoongi sighed again and took his hand as he grabbed his backpack. "Alright. Don't yell at me then." Hoseok gasped. "Are you going to a strip club or something?!" Yoongi shook his head before he pulled Hoseok out of his room.

—

Hoseok groaned as they stepped off of the subway. "Why?!" Hoseok asked as they walked up to Kim Labs. Yoongi sighed. "I need to talk to Namjoon." Hoseok rolled his eyes as they walked in and up to the front desk."Hey, we're from the program... uh.. okay we need to talk to Kim Namjoon like now. Tell him it's Jung Hoseok... just Jung Hoseok, don't mention me." 

Hoseok scoffed as he felt on Yoongi's arm. "God... I see how it is! Using me like that... when you could be using me a completely different way." Yoongi sighed as the younger whispered in his ear. "I have two perfectly good holes for you to use, any way you'd like." Yoongi groaned and pushed him away. "Hobi! Stop! That's disgusting! You... you really need to get your hormones in check." Hoseok sighed. "You'll come around, hyung. I always get what I want." Hoseok said with a cute smile and a small shrug. 

Yoongi shook his head and sighed before he looked over behind Hoseok at Namjoon. "Hobi! Oh, Yoongi? What are you two doing here?" Hoseok sighed as Namjoon kept looking over at him. Hoseok quickly attached himself to Yoongi's arm and kissed the elder's neck. 

Yoongi glared at Namjoon, completely ignoring Hoseok. "I need to speak to you, privately." Namjoon pouted before he nodded. "Yeah... sure. Come on." Namjoon said with a sigh before he guided them to the elevator. Namjoon walked into his office and sat down in his chair. The two younger boys sat across from him. "So... you two are...?" Yoongi rolled his eyes. "No. You still have a shot. He's just chicken shit!" Yoongi said. "Hyung!" Hoseok said with a pout. 

Yoongi glared at him for a moment. "Jeez... what's gotten into you? It's kinda hot." Hoseok said as he bit his bottom lip and felt on Yoongi's arm again. Yoongi groaned. "Hoseok! Stop! Namjoon, where is that spider?" Namjoon looked at Hoseok before he looked at Yoongi. "What spider?" Yoongi groaned loudly. "The damn spider! It fucking bit me!" Namjoon's eyebrows shot up before he quickly stood up. "Holy shit... and-" "I have muscles now! And abs!" Hoseok nodded. "They are delicious looking." 

Namjoon chuckled in disbelief. "Seriously?! It worked?! Can you do anything else? Oh my god I need to run tests on you!" Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on?" "Nothing." Namjoon and Yoongi said. Hoseok pouted and stood up. "Then fuck both of you." Hoseok said before he grabbed his backpack and left. 

Yoongi sighed out. "Are you going to run after him or am I?" Yoongi asked. Namjoon sighed. "Don't think he wants me to. Just meet me in my lab when you two get back." Namjoon said before he walked out. Yoongi ran after Hoseok. "Jung Hoseok, you get back here right now if you want even the slightest chance of sleeping with me!" Yoongi shouted. 

Hoseok sighed and stopped. "You know me too well..." Hoseok said before he walked back over to Yoongi. "What the hell is going on between you two?" Hoseok asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yoongi gulped. "It's just better if we show you, Hobi." Yoongi said as he took the younger's hand and pulled him into Namjoon's lab.

—

"You haven't seen him at all?!" Taehyung asked with a pout as he sat down next to Jungkook and Jimin. "Nope." Jimin said before he fed Jungkook a carrot. Taehyung sighed. Jimin giggled as he wiped Jungkook's face before he leaned over and kissed him. Jimin gently pulled away and looked at Taehyung. "You know, I haven't see Hoseok today either. Maybe they finally hooked up or something?" 

Taehyung pouted more. "I'm joking!" Jimin said. Taehyung sighed. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you looking for?" Jungkook asked as he pulled Jimin closer. "Min Yoongi." Taehyung said shyly. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows again. "Who?" 

Jimin sighed. "The boy who saved me at the club!" Jimin said as he gently slapped Jungkook's arm. "Oh! That kid. Why are you looking for him?" Jungkook asked before he took a bite out of the sandwich Jimin fed to him. Taehyung blushed more and shrugged. "He's suppose to be tutoring me." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't you like the smartest kid in the school?" Jungkook asked. "Baby, you have jelly next to your mouth." Jimin said. Taehyung groaned. "Yeah, okay... but.. he... I... I like him! Okay?! Damn." 

Jungkook chuckled at Taehyung's outburst before he looked at Jimin. "Why don't you get it off for me?" Jungkook asked him with a smirk. Jimin giggled before he did, earning a groan from his best friend. "You two are disgusting... Yoongi and I would never be like that." Taehyung said. 

Jimin giggled as Jungkook pulled him into his lap. "Taehyungie... the way things are going right now, you and Yoongi are never going to be a thing. You have to get him to actually like you as a person first before things get romantic." Taehyung pouted. "It'll happen... eventually..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this one in a while.... I was really pissed about the SONY/Disney thing._.


End file.
